You're The Best Part Of Me
by BonneyQ
Summary: Prompts written for Gruvia Week 2018
1. Day 01 - Promise

**AN:** Yay! It's Gruvia Week time again, my peeps! I hope you like the stories and let's love our babies!

 **#**

 **Day 01 – Promise**

 **#**

Gray finally finished with his backpack and sighed – it would be a long mission and the timing wasn't perfect, but they needed the money.

His wife was not a happy camper at the moment, pouting at their living room while he got ready and even though he hated leaving for two weeks, it was necessary, and it needed to be done before it was too late.

"I'm done packing." Gray told his wife when he stepped on their living room and he almost laughed at her pouting lips, arms crossed over the swell of her belly, her hair falling over her shoulders in a mess of curls.

"You promised you wouldn't take a long mission until after the baby was born when Juvia got into her third trimester." She pouted.

"That was before a mission appeared that will allow me to stay home for two extra months without worrying about working while we have a newborn." Gray told her, with calm.

"But two weeks is too long." Juvia whined and he chuckled.

"It will be over before you know it." He sat next to his wife, who looked away, still pouting and he found it adorable again.

"No, it won't. You know the baby get restless when you are not around." She sighed.

"You mean _you_ get restless when I'm not around." One corner of Gray's lips lifted.

Juvia shrugged. "The baby is living inside Juvia, so there's that."

"I guess." Gray agreed. "Come on, look at me." Never able to deny him, the blunette looked at her husband. "I'll be back in two weeks and then I will stay and once the baby is here, we will be fine on money."

"We are _already_ fine on money."

"We'll be fin _er_ , then." The Ice Mage told her. "I could stay home even longer than we first thought."

The Water Mage asked after a moment. "Do you promise this is the last one?"

"I promise." Gray nodded.

"Promise to him." She said, narrowed her eyes.

"Uh?" He was confused.

"Promise to _him_ " she pointed to her stomach "you won't leave for this long again until after he is born."

Gray sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do I _really_ have to?"

"You don't _have_ to but it would be nice. To the baby, of course." She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Alright." He already broke the promise he made to his wife, he'd rather not piss her off any more than necessary at that point, so he leaned, after caressing her stomach for a moment. "Hey there, little guy." Gray felt a wave of love hit him when he felt a light movement underneath his hands. "So, your mother is a little bit angry with me because I am going away for a few days-"

" _Two weeks_." Juvia supplied.

"Two weeks." Gray rolled his eyes and kept talking to the bump. "You see, I promised not to take long missions with you this close of being born but I am going so when the time comes, and you are out here, I can stay longer." He said. "I think your mother will be actually happy I am here in the middle of the night and you are screaming because you need a diaper change."

"Does that mean you are on diaper duty 24/7?" Juvia asked, amused.

" _Excuse me_ , I am talking to my son." Gray looked up. "We are having a man to man conversation here, thank you very much."

"Sorry." The blunette's lips were finally curling up.

"And we will _share_ diaper duty, by the way." He returned his attention back to the swell of her belly. "Sorry, your mom was being nosy." Juvia scoffed and pulled his hair lightly and Gray had to hide his smirk – he was doing fine, then. Good. "As I was saying, even though I hate to do this, I'd rather stay here with you two, you know, I will miss you both all the time and I will be worried all the time, but then I will be _here_ and you two will get sick of me."

"We will _never_ get sick of you." Juvia told her husband, a hand caressing his hair.

"I certainly hope so." He kissed the swell of her stomach. "Now you behave for your mama while I am gone, okay? You need to stay inside for two more months and in two weeks I'll be back and then we will get bored out of our minds to wait for you."

"You'll still be allowed to take local missions, you know?" The Water Mage told him.

"I know. You are the one who must be completely bored."

"So, so, _sooooooo_ bored." Juvia whined. "Juvia loves feeling our baby grow inside her, she likes staying at Fairy Tail with the others, it's better than staying at home gestating, but gods, do I miss a mission. And I miss having my powers without any glitches."

"I promise I'll stay here, bored, with you, when I return, okay?" Gray gave her a light kiss on the lips."

"You better be." She pulled him for a deeper kiss and for a moment, Gray considerate staying at home with his wife and stop her from being bored – with that kiss, he certainly had many ideas on how to entertain her. Her hands were in his hair and then one of them went to his chest and when things were about to get interesting, Juvia pushed him away. "Off you go, then."

"Wha-" Gray blinked. "I… I can take the next train, you know…" He said, suggestively.

"Nope." Juvia grinned. "This is your punishment."

Gray groaned in frustration but grudgingly agreed and got up from the couch, kissing her cheek. "See you in two weeks."

"Promise?" She knew what he had said to their child, but she need the assurance.

"I promise."

 **#**

 **AN:** Happy Day One of Gruvia Week, guys!

04/01/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Day 02 - Misunderstanding

**AN:** Come on, come on! Let's go to Day 02!

 **#**

 **Day 02 – Misunderstanding**

 **#**

The moment Gray saw it inside her drawer, his blood ran cold.

Gray arrived at Magnolia after two weeks away and he went straight to his girlfriend's apartment (she had moved out of Fairy Hills a few months before so he could visit her) and she had been there but after kissing him for long minutes, she told him he should take a shower while a she went to the market so she could prepare them a nice meal to celebrate his return.

After his shower, he had just wanted a pair of clean underwear she always kept alongside with some of his clothes for when he slept over at her apartment without planning – he had a lot of _those_ lying around – and instead of going right to 'his' drawer, he got hers by mistake and he saw it.

A pregnancy test.

Oh, boy.

Gray took the box and sat on Juvia's bed, still looking at the words while his brain tried to caught up with what was happening. It was still closed, so what did it mean? Was she waiting to take it? Did she buy more than one and that was the spare? Was she pregnant or not?

So many questions were inside his mind.

Weren't they being careful? Juvia told him she took some medicine every month to prevent it to happen. He knew it wasn't a hundred per cent guaranteed method, but it was the best at the time besides no intimacies at all and _that_ wasn't an option at all.

Why didn't she tell him when he arrived? Why did she run off to the market as soon as he arrived? Usually, Juvia wouldn't leave his side for hours after he arrived and today she just runs off?

Was she afraid to tell him? Did she think he wouldn't own up with his responsibilities? That he would leave her? _Hate_ her?

If she were pregnant… he'd be there for her and for their child.

In his mind, not for the first time since she was _very_ vocal about raising a family, he imagined what their child would look like and this time felt much more real, of course. Perhaps it would have his dark hair and Juvia's blue eyes? Or Juvia's blue curls and her eyes. He really didn't care, as long as it had Juvia's eyes – they were too beautiful not to be passed on.

They had been together for three years and he couldn't see his life without her and in his heart he knew one day they'd marry and have children he just… didn't think _children_ would be so soon.

Yet… he wasn't scared. Not really.

Stunned, maybe, and nervous, but not scared. He wasn't freaking out as he thought he would be in a situation like that.

It was too soon, but it was with _Juvia_ and if there was anything in his life he was sure of, was _her_.

Gray released a deep breath and returned the test to its place and found himself some clothes.

 **#**

"The market was so full Juvia took a while to get all the ingredients." Juvia said as soon as she got inside her apartment, two heavy bags on her arms. "That's why Juvia usually goes shopping on Wednesdays instead, much better."

Gray ran to relieve her of the bags and she frowned – she was almost at the kitchen when he reached her. "These are too heavy!" He reprimanded her. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to get this much stuff? I would've come with you!"

Juvia raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Uh… you hate the market and every time Juvia even suggests we go together you whine about it."

"I don't _whine_ about it." Gray complained and put the bag on the counter. "And you shouldn't be carrying too much weight."

"And why is that?" She asked, starting to unpack the groceries.

Gray sighed and decided to not run around in circles – they needed to face it. "I found the pregnancy test, Juvia."

It was _really_ not what the blunette was expecting to hear, it was clear by the way she shrieked a " _You what?_ " and turning to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded hurt. "Did you think I was gonna bail or something? I saw it was still closed, so was that an extra one? Are you really pregnant?"

"I-" She tried.

"I would _never_ leave you, I can't see my life without you and certainly I'd never leave under _these_ circumstances."

It took her a moment for her to answer because of the shock. "Oh, no, Gray-sama." She shook her head. "No, no, no. Juvia is not pregnant."

Gray frowned and looked at her in confusion. "Then why did you have a pregnancy test?"

The Water Mage sighed and seeing she had to tell him since he found out, she took a step closer to her boyfriend, putting her hands on his arms. "Because Juvia _thought_ she was pregnant a couple of weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It was a scare. Juvia was a week late and she thought she could be, even though she took the medicine the right way so she got a pregnancy test." Juvia told him. "Before Juvia could actually use the test, her period came and, well, Juvia kept the test to have it at hand if she ever had a scare again." She put a hand on his cheek. "Juvia didn't want to worry you and when she saw it wasn't possible, Juvia didn't think she needed to stress you with it. Juvia knows you are nowhere near ready for it."

It made sense, Gray rationalized, for her not to tell him before she was certain, to have complete information before talking to him but he wanted her to _talk_ to him.

"Okay, I understand why you didn't tell me _before_ you found out for sure, but after? You should've told me you thought you might have been." Gray took a deep breath. "I know I'm not the easiest guy to be with or talk to, but I would like to know about this kind of things." He told her. "And I know you didn't mean to break my trust but-"

Juvia's eyes widened. "Oh, Gray-sama!" She gasped in surprise. "Oh, I'm _so sorry_. Juvia didn't want to worry you or freak you out."

"I know, I know." He sighed and pulled her closer to him. "It's just… you always tell me _everything_ and when you didn't tell me this… I was… _hurt_." He managed to say – after years of relationship, Juvia taught him to voice his emotions more even if she knew most of them already.

"Hurt Juvia didn't tell you she had a scare or… because you thought I was pregnant?" She probed, gently.

"About you not telling me." He told her and since they were being honest with each other, he added. "When I thought about it… I wasn't scared of you being pregnant, but I was hurt you didn't tell me."

Juvia's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he couldn't blame her – it was quite a step for him to admit his thoughts on children. "Really?" She sounded deeply interested. "You wouldn't… mind, if Juvia were pregnant?"

He took a moment to answer, choosing his words carefully. "It wouldn't be _ideal right now_ , but no, not really."

"Oh." Juvia blinked and they stayed in silence for a while. His admission about it making both of them reevaluate their relationship.

"Just tell me if it happens again, okay? _Especially_ if it's for real." He added and it made Juvia snort and the tension left both of them.

"Sorry Juvia didn't tell you." She told him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "She will, of course, _compensate_ you for the inconvenience after dinner." Juvia pressed her whole body against his in a very suggestive way.

"Well." Gray cleared his throat. "It's only polite after what I've been through." Juvia giggled and kissed him one more time before she let him go and her attention went to the groceries again. "Uh… Juvia?" She hummed to let him know she was listening. "We are… _good to go_ , right?" When she frowned in confusion over her shoulder, he clarified. "So we don't have another misunderstanding like this one?"

Juvia chuckled. "We are good, Juvia took her medicine last week. Just remember, it isn't-"

"A guarantee, yes." Gray nodded but felt better. "Just making sure the odds are in our favor."

"Don't worry." Juvia assured him.

With a burst of confidence, Gray whispered to his girlfriend. "I think… maybe… in a couple of years we could stop using it. Let's just be _us_ for a little longer."

Once again surprised, Juvia turned to look at him and she smiled softly. "Okay. Juvia can wait a couple of years with just _us_."

"Good." His face was red, he just knew it was. He cleared his throat and kissed her forehead before he asked, looking at the groceries: "So, what do you need me to chop?"

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope this was okay!

Thanks to: **Esketit** **,** **pika girl 85** **,** **TheUniqueFangirl** **,** **smilingsky** **,** **jFANGIRLd** **,** **godavariflowsby** **,** **amzo2130** **,** **icy-rain499** **,** **Akina** and **figmentofimagen** , who reviewed! You rock!

04/02/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. Day 03 - Journey

**AN:** Sorry about the late update!

 **#**

 **Day 03 – Journey**

 **#**

"What do you think she would've said if she could see us now?" Lyon asked Gray.

He was visiting his long-time friend for a few days and they were at Gray's home, sitting at his living room, the white-haired man had beer in his cup while Gray held a bundle in his arms.

"Ur?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow and saw Lyon nod. "Oh, she would be laughing her ass off." Lyon chuckled and Gray grinned. "She would take a look at me and _laugh_. I mean, I was an angry little shit when we met."

"That's an understatement." Lyon snorted and took a sip of his beer.

"Now I'm married and with a son." Gray looked down to the bundle in his arms, where his son slept peacefully and for the millionth time felt his heart beat faster with how much love he felt for that tiny human he helped create.

Gris was four months old and even though Juvia told everyone he looked like Gray, Gris' hair was light blue – which his wife affirmed it would darken soon into dark blue or even black, later on – and he had Juvia's blue eyes. Good for him: Juvia's eyes were beautiful.

"But I think she would mostly be glad we are grown ups now." Gray shrugged.

Lyon snorted. "Using the term 'grown up' a little loose, there."

Gray couldn't help it but to chuckle. "Well, we are _mostly_ grown up, I would say."

"You more than me." Lyon shrugged. "I mean, you are the one with the house, the perfect wife, the awesome baby, the great friends."

"I am." Gray agreed easily because it was true, his life was pretty awesome. Now. "It wasn't _easy_ getting here, you know." He looked down to Gris once again. "It was quite a journey to get here. Not an easy one, really"

"Yeah." Lyon sighed and Gray noticed there was something bothering his foster brother.

"Besides… all of this" He gesture around, holding Gris with only one arm "I didn't do it on my own."

"The baby proves it." Lyon remarked.

"He does." Gray chuckled. "I'm still hoping he inherits more Juvia's traits than mine. The world does _not_ need another Gray Fullbuster."

"Hear, hear." The white-haired Ice Mage raised his cup in agreement. "I've interacted with Gris and I could see both of you in him: he scowls just like you but smiles like Juvia-chan." Lyon chuckled.

"He does." Gray agreed. "The thing is, it took me a long time to get where I am right now and a lot happened to change me, to change my life. Things I didn't understand why they happened when they did, but now I see it. All the crap I've been through was to get me here, to this." Gris moved a little and when he looked down, Gray saw the baby's blue eyes were opened. "Hey there, little man." Gris yawned and both adults watched it. "How was your nap?" The baby blinked and yawned again. "That good, huh?"

"He will be so glad when he's grown up and is a good-looking kid because of those eyes. Girls _and_ boys will be after him." Lyon told his friend. "Those are some pretty thick eyelashes he's got there, and the color of his eyes are exactly like Juvia-chan's. He got lucky he didn't inherit yours – you don't have beautiful eyes, I'm afraid." Lyon sighed, pretending to have pity.

Gray rolled his eyes but agreed internally. "Shut up. And don't talk to Juvia about Gris growing up and dating. Her 'mommy hormones' go crazy and she holds onto him way too tight."

Lyon chuckled. "I think you lost your number one priority when it comes to Juvia-chan."

"Of course I did." Gray snorted. "The moment she found out she was pregnant, I was number two and it's fine with me if Gris is the number one."

"Well, he _is_ cuter than you." The white-haired man shrugged.

"He is." Gray agreed.

The three of them stayed in silence for a while until Lyon asked: "Do you think I'll ever have what you have? A family to call my own?"

Gray looked at Lyon in surprise – they usually teased each other a lot and rarely had deep conversations like that.

"Well." Gray cleared his throat. "We are your family and yes, I know this isn't what you mean" Gray said when he saw Lyon preparing to object "but I just wanted to make it clear you do have one. I don't know if you'll ever get married and have kids, Lyon, and if you need someone telling you you will, you should talk to Juvia. She's the one with all the bright and shine. I can tell you, though, that you never know when you will meet someone who will change your life.

"You know how Juvia and I met. Do you think I looked at her and though: ' _well, that's it, that's the mother of my children'_? I had no clue whatsoever. She did, because Juvia's special, you know. Anyways, when I _did_ know, I was terrified. I was so screwed up and Juvia was… shit, she was like a bright light all the time and I just couldn't handle it, I couldn't let myself feel so I locked it until I was ready, and it took a while.

"She waited. Any other woman would've given up, maybe, but Juvia knew me better than I knew myself and the moment I was ready, there she was, and I finally allowed myself to be happy. I didn't know it would end up like this, I don't exactly plan ahead but I am glad where I am and if there's something I've learned is that everyone has their own journey. I had to go through some nasty stuff to see what really mattered to me, you've had your bad moments as well, some of those we've shared, but we have different lives.

"I can't live your life and you can't live mine. If this is what you want: a wife, a child, your friends, then you go after it. It might happen, it might not, but I am sure you will find whatever you need to find in order to be happy."

Lyon stayed quiet for a moment. "A 'yes' or 'no' would've sufficed, you didn't have to go all mushy on me, jeez."

"Oh, _shut up_. I was trying to be nice." Gray pushed Lyon away, feeling his cheeks warm up. A few years before that would be his answer, but he has grown so much since then and life was much more complex than a 'yes' or 'no'. "Forget about me doing that again."

Lyon laughed, trying to slip away from Gray's hands and they both looked up when they heard the front door open.

"Hello." Juvia greeted them and both men said their hellos. "Have you three been behaving?" Gris tried to look around, having recognized his mother's voice and started to fuss in Gray's arms.

"Alright, alright, don't get your diapers in a bunch, kiddo." Gray told the fussing baby and he got up to pass Gris to Juvia, who was approaching. He kissed her lips quickly before handing him the baby. "Now that you are here, I am old news." Juvia chuckled and kissed Gris' cheek.

"Yes, you are." Lyon agreed and patted the spot Gray had been sitting just a few seconds before. "Come sit here, Juvia-chan, Gray can sit all the way over there." He pointed to a chair even though there was enough room for all of them on the couch.

"Screw you." Gray told him.

" _Language_ in front of the baby!" Juvia reprehended her husband, who raised his hands in surrender, knowing he'd never win the argument anyways. "What you two have been up to while Juvia was gone?" The blue haired woman sat where her husband had been before while Gray sat next to her, an arm around her and tickling Gris' stomach, making the little boy giggle in glee. "Did you take good care of my baby?"

"Gray was okay, I looked after him just fine." Lyon rolled his eyes playfully and Gray reached from behind Juvia and slapped Lyon behind the head. "Oh, you mean _Gris_?" Juvia chuckled at their interaction. "He was alright, asleep most of the time. Good company. Your husband, though… You didn't tell me you tamed him so well. He's _quite_ a sentimental blabbermouth now."

"I am _never_ talking to you again." Gray threatened, and Lyon laughed, drinking more of his beer.

"Juvia is very proud of that, actually." She looked at her husband and kissed his lips lightly. "It took a while, but Juvia managed."

"Ew, guys." Lyon covered Gris' eyes and the baby giggled, thinking it was a game. "Not in front of the _baby_."

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed some Lyon x Gray bonding time.

Thanks to: **godavariflowsby** **,** **Esketit** **,** **TheUniqueFangirl** **,** **Darkhope** **,** **Bruxinhah ShikaTaty** **,** **pika girl 85** **,** **jFANGIRLd** **,** **xxValkyriexx,** **Miaxteddy,** **SrijitaTomlinson,** **fyriagita** and **Guest**! You are amazing!

04/03/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	4. Day 06 - Nightmares

**AN:** Sorry about days 4 and 5, I'll try to come back to them later. Those past two days I was feeling some pains on my body that made me cranky, so I wasn't too inclined to write haha Hope you like this one, though!

 **#**

 **Day 06 – Nightmares**

 **#**

Bad dreams were part of Gray's life since he was young. They happened so often he actually got used to it and he learned to deal with it.

Once he was an adult, the nightmares changed from his parents and Ur to losing his friends. A little while later, his nightmares changed to focus mostly on losing Juvia and since he had seen her 'die' in rea life, the nightmares made him unsettled because reliving that afternoon was awful. Thankfully, Gray usually just needed to stretch his arm to reach for her and embrace her.

Her soft breathing and the sighs with his name, made him feel much better.

Now, though, now they had a son and his nightmares were even worse.

That night, Gray woke up with a start, sitting on the bed next to his wife while panting and looking around, trying to ground himself. Seeing Juvia's warm body next to him calmed him a little but he needed to see Gris, no matter what.

The nightmare had been awful – a faceless enemy stole Gris right from Gray's arms after killing Juvia and he could still hear his son's cries from the dream as the man walked away from Gray with their baby in his arms.

Only when Juvia shifted a little, waking up, was when Gray realized the cries were real and his son was crying from his bedroom.

"I'll go." Gray told his wife and kissed her temple, to which she hummed in response, closing her eyes.

Anxious to get to his son, Gray was quick to get up and he went to the bedroom across the hall and saw the seven-months-old baby standing on his crib, crying his heart out.

"Oh, hey there, little man." Gray got inside the light blue bedroom and he was glad they had decided to leave the low light from the lamp on in the baby's room. Gray reached for the infant and took him from his crib, calming Gris slightly. The older Fullbuster quickly got the forgotten pacifier from the crib and offered to Gris, who started to fuss less. "There we go." Gray kissed the side of the baby's forehead and Gris rested his head on his father's shoulder.

The warmth of Gris' little body and his addictive baby smell made Gray relax from his nightmare: his wife was in the next room and Gray had their son in his arms; everything was fine.

"Why are you up, buddy?" Gray asked, rubbing the baby's back lovingly and the infant whimpered. He took a sniff and knew his son hadn't woken up because he needed a diaper change and he was a couple of hours away from feeding time. "Did you have a bad dream?" He wondered. "I had one too."

Gray started to walk towards the comfortable chair in the room and sat down with Gris on his chest. "It was pretty bad and got me really, _really_ scared because I thought I lost you and your mother." He whispered to the baby, who turned his head and looked up to his father before closing his eyes and hide his face on the crook of Gray's neck. "I guess you did have a bad dream, huh, and wanted some company?" The baby started to hum – he always did that when he was trying to sleep, and it was quite adorable. "I guess I needed some company too, so we can help each other out, huh?" His only answer was the baby's low humming, which made Gray chuckle. "I hope your bad dream was way better than mine, like… I don't know, you dreamt about your mother trying to feed you smashed avocados or whatever."

Gray talked to his son a little longer, a hand on his back constantly, caressing the small boy and soon enough, Gris was fast asleep once again – he just needed some company, it seemed – but Gray decided to stay at the chair, holding his son, knowing he'd feel better and before he knew it, he was welcomed by sleep once again.

 **#**

The next time Gray woke up, was when he felt someone gently take his son away from his chest and he panicked a little until he noticed it was Juvia and after a kiss on the baby's cheek, she put their son back in his crib and held out a hand to Gray.

He took it and without saying a word, she took them back to their room and pulled him towards the bed. Juvia went in first and Gray followed his wife and he sighed in contentment when he saw she had her arms opened to him.

Without losing time, Gray rested his head between her breasts and all but purred when she caressed his hair, making him feel sleepy once more.

"Everyone is safe." Juvia whispered. "Our friends, Gris-chan, Juvia. We are all safe and so are you." She always told him that after a nightmare and even though he must've heard it a hundred times by then, Gray felt much better. "Sleep, Gray-sama. Juvia is here to push the nightmares away."

Gray nodded and kissed the skin between her breasts. "Thank you."

"For better or for worst, remember?" Juvia chuckled. "Sleep now. We will have a crancky baby to deal with tomorrow since he woke up during the night; doesn't matter if just for a few minutes."

Gray couldn't help but to laugh. "Yeah. Let's sleep."

"And no more nightmares tonight."

"No more nightmares tonight." Gray nodded and held her tighter, knowing he would be able to sleep, then.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to: **pika girl 85** **,** **amzo2130** **,** **Esketit** **,** **Releina Artemis Rockefeller** **,** **godavariflowsby** **,** **figmentofimagen** **,** **xxValkyriexx,** **SrijitaTomlinson,** **earthstar001** **, Akina** and **TheUniqueFangirl**! You rock!

04/06/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	5. Day 07 - You're Mine

**AN:** Last day of Gruvia Week ;/ But hey, we had a good one, right? Hope you like the chapter!

 **#**

 **Day 07 – You're Mine**

 **#**

Juvia wasn't fond of sharing, never were.

Not food or clothes; those she shared without thinking. What she didn't like sharing was the people she cared about. Since while growing up she had been rejected by others, when she did make friends, she didn't like to share them.

Some people might call her possessive, but she'd do anything for her friends.

The person she was more possessive of was, of course, her Gray-sama. Oh, she loved him above anyone else and yes, she got jealous easily and she wanted his attention on her as often as it could be.

She really tried to control that side of her, of course. Gray had his own friends and thankfully, they turned out to pretty much be all of hers as well, so she could relax a little: whenever they were all together, they shared the same amount of time with one another.

Only when they started to date, Juvia saw that Gray was as possessive of her as she was of him and it was thrilling.

She knew it by the sparkle of his eyes whenever he asked if she wanted to go to his apartment and that night, was no different.

Usually she was the one to ask him to come to her apartment – she had moved from Fairy Hills a year before so they could have another place other than his apartment to be together – they would go there more often, seeing Juvia was better at keeping her home organized and fully stocked with food.

When she was the one to ask him over and he accepted it, it could go three ways: they could kiss and cuddle for a bit before he went home, they could fall asleep next to each other or… things could get hotter and they'd make love.

When _he_ asked _her_ over, though… Oh, that meant he had something in mind and it always ended up with them naked, panting and sated.

God, she _loved_ when he asked her over. Juvia could swear she melted a little when they were about to leave the Guild, she supposed they were kissing good-bye, when in fact he said while nibbling with her ear: _'Sleep at my place tonight'_ , with that deep voice of his.

Yeap, she lost control a little bit and maybe her toe had turned into water for a second there, but in her defense, she wasn't expecting the request.

She _should've_ expected, actually; earlier that day there was a new reporter from Sorcerer Magazine who hadn't known Juvia was taken (she had been taken since the moment she saw Gray all those years ago) and he hit on Juvia. Gray watched from afar until he realized what was happening and then he made it pretty clear Juvia was off limits.

Gray liked to pretend he was cool and didn't care about things but when it came down to his girlfriend, he didn't like people getting too close to his girl and that night he'd probably be too worked up and remind her exactly to whom she belonged too.

Oh, gods, she didn't need the reminder – she had always been _his_ – but she yearned for it all the same.

 **#**

"You know I take off my clothes quite often." Gray told his girlfriend as they cuddled to go to sleep, both rather tired after their activities just a few minutes before. "You really should watch it with the bite marks and scratches on my back. When I take off my clothes, people see it."

Juvia chuckled, she couldn't help it. "Well, if you hadn't done _that thing_ , Juvia wouldn't have, but you insisted."

"I guess this one _is_ on me." Gray agreed, chuckling as well.

"Besides, Juvia likes the marks." She turned around in his arms.

"You do?" Gray kissed her lips sleepily.

"Yes." She snuggled closer to him, her head on his shoulder. "It makes you and whoever sees the marks, know that _you are mine_." Juvia told him possessively, kissing him and biting his lower lip.

"Is that so?" The Ice Mage asked and Juvia nodded. "You are usually all dressed up, but I see I did manage to leave a mark or two." He touched the skin where her shoulder met her neck and it would form a hickey soon and Juvia could feel she's had his hand marks on her hips too, plus a hickey on the side of one of her breasts. "I like for people to know that you are mine, but I also enjoy leaving marks, so _you_ have a reminder of that."

"Juvia would _never_ forget, trust me." She giggled. "I guess we are each other's, huh?"

"Yeap." Gray nodded and kissed her forehead. "Let's go to sleep, tomorrow I'll probably be teased because of red lines on my back."

The Water Mage giggled again. "Maybe Juvia could wake you up in _that_ way you like to the day is bearable?"

"Oh gods, yes." Gray agreed promptly, and she smiled. "Good night, Juvia."

"Good night, Gray-sama."

 **#**

 **AN:** So another Gruvia Week ends! I hope you've had fun during the past week, guys!

Thanks to: **pika girl 85** **,** **TheUniqueFangirl** **, guest,** **fyriagita** **,** **Esketit** **,** **earthstar001** **, Cheese,** **kimb. xrly** **,** **Bruxinhah ShikaTaty** **,** **Darkhope** **, Akina,** **godavariflowsby** **,** **glodenglowingsnowdemon** and **SrijitaTomlinson** who reviewed! You are awesome!

04/07/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
